Klaine Aladdin Style
by ronnyangel88
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet Aladdin style. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Hope you guys are going to like this i had fun writing this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who don't know who i am my name is Veronica and i love Klaine Disney style fanfics I could read them a thousand times and never get sick of them. And if you don't love Disney then your crazy. Ok so i am posting up another one of my fics that i have already written but this time i am changing a few things to it like adding some character i didn't have in there before and fixing up some spelling mistakes. So i hope you guys are going to like this one. Enjoy. Please leave a review and tell me what you this even if you just write one word its not that hard.**

**Chapter 1**

"Stop, thief!"

Karofsky shouted at the top of his lungs as he chased a raggedly dressed boy through the crowded marketplace of Agrabah. The boy zigzagged skillfully around the outdoor stands-fruit sellers, clothing merchants, bakers, trinket sellers. In his right hand, he clutched a loaf of bread. Beside him ran Jeff dressed in a vest and a hat.

"I'll get you, street rat!" Karofsky shouted.

Street rat. If there was one name Blaine hated, that was it. The sultan's guards looked down on the poor people of Agrabah people such as himself. Sure, he swiped food sometimes. He had no choice-he had to eat. But he was no street rat.

"Come on Jeff!" Blaine called to his friend. "I coming," he said. They ran into a nearby house leapt onto its low, flat roof. Then he and Jeff sprinted from the rooftop, landing on a pair of clotheslines and finally falling into a soft pile of clothes. Instantly he was snatched up by a pair of thick, hairy hands.

It was Karofsky, the head of the sultan's guard. Karofsky was a man of few words, but if there was one thing he did well, it was catching young thieves.

"Gotcha!" Karofsky said, lifting Blaine up.

Jeff leapt onto Karofsky's back and shoved his turban over his eyes. "Perfect timing Jeff." said Blaine as he quickly wrenched himself free, and they both bolted away. They wove through the marketplace, past a camel salesman, a rug merchant, a jewelry cart...

Suddenly Jeff stopped. His eyes were fixed on the cart. Jeff had one big weakness-sparkling jewels. He crouched beside the cart, reaching up to steal a pendant.

"Stop him!" someone yelled. Dozen of faces turned towards him. "Oh, oh"

Blaine spins around and grabs Jeff by the arm "Come on Jeff we gotta get outta here." To their right, the guards charged closer. To their left, angry townspeople closed in. "Blaine were trapped." "Not yet this way." Blaine and Jeff ran straight ahead towards a stairway that led to a tall tower. They raced up the stairs and in through a window. "What now?" Blaine grabbed two rugs, and handed one to Jeff "use it as a parachute," he said. He and Jeff leapt from another window to the other side of the building. They jumped again, this time landing safely in a quiet little alley, darkened by the shadow of the sultan's palace doors. "What a rush." said Jeff panting from all the running.

There the sounds of the marketplace were muffled. Blaine exhaled and he sat down. He was starving.

"All right, Jeff, now we eat!" he said, breaking the loaf of bread in half.

But before he could eat, he saw a frail boy and girl in the shadows. They said nothing, but their wide, staring eyes spoke for them. Blaine could tell they hadn't eaten in days.

He looked down at the bread. He had risked his life to get it-and his mouth was watering like crazy. But he couldn't let them go hungry. With a sigh, he held his half out to the children. "Go on, take it," he said softly.

Jeff scowled, but he handed over his piece, too. The girl smiled. She took Jeff's bread and gave him a hug he liked that. People didn't usually treat him so nicely. He tipped his hat and strutted away proudly-and smacked into Blaine.

But Blaine didn't even notice. His eyes were focused on something straight ahead. "WOW...," Blaine muttered.

The marketplace had fallen silent. Right through the middle rode a man on a horse. He wore robes of the finest silk, studded with jewels. As the people cleared they way and bowed, the man thrust his chin in the air.

Blaine wandered out of the alley and into the crowd. Everyone was murmuring about the rich-looking man. "That's Prince Puck," a women said "on his way to the palace."

"Just another suitor for the prince," an old man said, shaking his head. "He'll ask to marry him, and he'll throw him out-just like all the others."

Jeff tried to get Blaine's attention "Blaine," said Jeff waving his wand in front of Blaine's face but Blaine stared in awe. If the prince could reject someone like that, he must be a pretty amazing boy!

Blaine felt a tug on his arm Jeff was pulling him out of his daze. Blaine could see a group of children running towards Prince Puck's horse. Suddenly the horse bucked, frightening the children, and the prince shouted, "Out of my way, you filthy brats!" Said Puck raising a whip.

Angered, Blaine broke through the crowd and strutted right up to Prince Puck standing between the prince and the children stopping the whip from hitting the children "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" he yelled. Throwing the whip in Prince Puck's face.

"Out of my way, you flea-bitten street rat!" Prince Puck kicked his horse and brushed past Blaine, knocking him down in the mud.

Burning with anger, Blaine leapt to his feet and started to run after the prince's horse. With a loud clang, the doors to the palace slammed in his face. "I'm not worthless and I don't have fleas." he shouted at the closed doors. Blaine bowed his head sadly to Jeff. "Come on Blaine let's go home and get you cleaned up." said Jeff.

As a chilly darkness settled over Agrabah that night, Blaine and Jeff climbed to the roof of a crumbling old building. There were only a few mats and a couple of worn-out pillows, but to Blaine and Jeff, this was home.

Jeff curled up on a pillow and closed his eyes. With a smile, Blaine covered him with a soft mat. "Someday, Jeff, things are going to be different," he said. "We'll be dressed in robes instead of rags. And we'll be inside a palace, looking out-instead of outside looking in."

In the distance, the sultan's palace loomed majestically. That'd be the life, huh, Jeff? To be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

With a sigh, Blaine lay down and fell asleep.

**Well what do you guys think next chapter we meet Kurt and Burt stay tuned. Please leave review xoxox. From Veronica.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok chapter 2 is now up who knows when i will have to the next one up. So read and please review. **

**Chapter 2**

"Yeeeooow!"

The scream came from the palace gardens. It echoed into the throne room, where the sultan covered his ears.

_Whack! _The door slammed against the throne room wall. In stomped and angry Prince Puck. "I've never been so insulted!' he shouted. "Good luck marrying him off!"

"But...but...," Burt sputtered.

The prince marched right by him and out the other door-revealing a big hole in the seat of his pants.

"Kurt!" the sultan bellowed. Carole Burt's second wife grabbed his arm "Love go easy on him you've been stressing so much to marry Kurt off this is no good for your heart." Burt huffed he loved his son dearly, but he was so stubborn. All he wanted him to do was marry someone. But Carole was right the only reason he wanted Kurt to marry quickly was because of the scare they all got last year when Burt had a sudden heart attack.

But the princes that Kurt had meet none of them were good enough for him. "Ok I will." he kissed Carole on the forehead then he waddled in to the palace gardens. The sound of water was all around, flowing down marble waterways, spouting into pools from hand-carved fountains. It was the most beautiful place in all Agrabah. But Burt noticed none of that now.

"Kurt!" he called again.

"Rrrrrrr...," came a soft growl.

There was a flash of orange and black. Burt found himself face-to-face with a tiger, it's teeth clamped on to the missing piece of Prince Puck's pants.

"Confound it, Rajah!" Burt said, grabbing the ripped material. "So this is why Prince Noah stormed out."

Rajah slinked away to the back of the garden, where Kurt sat at the edge of a fountain. "Oh Father, Rajah was just playing with him," he said, gently stroking the tiger. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Puck, weren't you?" he said to Rajah.

Kurt was more than beautiful. Princes from miles around risked their life crossing the desert to see him. Each vowed to conquer the world for his love.

But as for Kurt-well he'd had enough of half-witted princes and bragging nobleman. If only one of them would show a little intelligence... some kindness and honesty and a sense of humor wouldn't hurt, either.

Burt shook his head. ''Kurt, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor. The law says you must be married to a prince before your 21st birthday."

"The law is wrong!" Kurt said pulling Pavarotti out of the bird cage. "Father, I hate being forced in to this. If I do marry I want it to be for love." holding Pavarotti to his face.

"It's not only the law," Burt said grabbing Pavarotti from Kurt and putting him back in the cage.

"I not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

"But I've never done a thing on my own! I've never had any real friends-except you Rajah," Kurt said, giving his tiger a pat on the head. "I've never even been outside the palace wall!"

"But Kurt, your a prince!" said Burt

"Then maybe I don't _want _to be a prince anymore! Finn is a prince too why don't you get him married instead." he yelled and turned away from his dad. Finn became Kurt's step brother when Burt married Carole.

"Kurt you know I can't do that you are my real son and the oldest and right heir to my throne!" But Kurt didn't want a bar of it Burt threw his hand up and walked back to the throne room.

A shadow had appeared behind Burt. It was a tall, thin man with a parrot on his shoulder. In his right hand was a long staff with a snake head carved at the top.

Burt turned around. "Ah Sebastian, my most trusted adviser!" he said "I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"My life is but to serve you," said Sebastian with a tight, thin-lipped smile.

"Kurt refuses to choose a husband," Burt said. "I'm at my wit's end!"

"Awk! Wit's end!" Iago squawked.

Burt reached into his pocket and took out a cracker. "Have a cracker Pretty Polly?" he said.

If there was one thing Iago _hated, _it was eating crackers. Especially the dry, stale ones Burt had. He practically gagged as Burt stuffed the cracker in to his beak.

"Your Majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals," Sebastian remarked. "Now then, I may be able to find a solution to your problem, but it would require the use of the Blue Diamond."

Burt backed away. He clutched at the ring on his finger. It was the ring he had given to Kurt's mum when they were married he wears it as a remind of her. "This ring belonged to my wife" Burt protested.

Sebastian held up his staff in front of Burt's eyes. The eyes if the snake began to glow. "It's necessary to find the prince a suitor, isn't it?" Sebastian said, moving closer. "Don't worry … everything will be fine."

Burt couldn't stop staring at the snake head. His will power was drained away. "Everything will be fine," as he slipped the ring off his finger and gave it to Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned. "You are most gracious, my lord," Sebastian said. "Now run along and take Carole for a walk, hmmm?"

"Yes …," Burt said dreamily, waddling away.

Sebastian turned and left the throne room. As he hurried down a marble, Iago began spitting out the cracker. "I can't take it anymore! If I have to choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers, bam-wham."

"Calm yourself, Iago," Sebastian said. "This Blue Diamond will reveal to us the Diamond in the Rough – the one who can enter the cave and bring us the lamp."

At the end of the corridor, Sebastian entered his private quarters. "Soon I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit.

"And then," Iago crowed, "I stuff the crackers down_his _throat!"

At the end of a dark room, Sebastian pushed open a secret door, revealing a spiral staircase. He began climbing down the stairs that led to his private laboratory. In every corner of the room, potions bubbled in glass beakers. There was a huge cauldron in the back and an enormous hourglass on an old table. Sebastian walked towards the hourglass, holding the Blue Diamond. "Now, Iago, let's get to work."

Early the next morning, Kurt crept to the palace wall. Rajah followed close by, his shoulders slumped in sadness.

"I'm sorry, Rajah," Kurt said, "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me."

Tears welled up inside him. It was hard enough running away from his father. But having to look into Rajah's eyes made it more painful than he could have imagined.

He had to make his move now, otherwise he might change his mind. Stepping onto Rajah's back, Kurt quickly climbed the garden wall. Pausing at the top, he said, "I'll miss you, Rajah. Good-bye."

Then he disappeared over the side, into the land of his subjects-a land he had never visited before.

**Hope you liked that one next chapter Blaine meets Kurt so stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok another chapter done. I would like to give a big shouted out to carmen21 for being the first one to review my story. And also another shout-out to the-power-of-love and -anderson-cullen for their reviews as well. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and i am dedicating it to carmen21 i hope you will like this. At the end i did a little scene of Kurt and Finn only because i love Finn being the protective big brother that he is (even though Kurt is older lol) So i hope you guys well enjoy it please leave you thoughts and reviews. Happy reading ;-). **

**Chapter 3**

"Breakfast is served" said Blaine as he cracked open a ripe, juicy melon. Perched on an awning, the two friends had a perfect view of the bustling marketplace below. All around them, merchants announced their wares. "Buy a pot-brass and silver!" called one.

"Sugared dates and figs!" shouted another as he strolled by a crowd of people watching a fire breather.

"Pistachio nuts! Let the fire breather roast them for you!"

"Fresh fish!" cried a third vendor.

Blaine watched as the waved a large fish high in the air, almost smacking it into the face of a boy who was covered with a thin cloak. He staggered backwards, bumping right into the fire breather. He belched a long plume of fire.

"Oh!" the startled boy cried out. "Excuse me. I'm sorry!" Blaine stopped eating. He couldn't help staring.

Maybe it was his eyes, so deep and kind. Or his hair, or his perfect skin, on him...Blaine blushed. He _never _thought of another boy this way. But this one-well, this one was different. Special somehow. Blaine watched as he made his way through the market.

Kurt spotted a ragged little girl standing trying to reach and apple but the stall was to high for her. He felt sorry for her and went to help her "Oh sweetie you must be hungry," he said, picking up an apple from the stall. "Here you go."

The child beamed. She clutched the apple close to her chest, suddenly she saw the angry salesman and she quickly ran away. "You'd better be able to pay for that!" said Azimio. Kurt turned around.

"Pay?" he said puzzled. "Nobody steals from my stall!" said Azimio towering over Kurt. He had never paid for anything in his life. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't have any money."

"Thief!" Azimio grabbed his hand. "No please, if you let I can get some from the sultan." Kurt said shaking.

Azimio placed Kurt's hand on the fruit stand, and with his other hand pulled out a shiny knife. "Do you know the penalty for stealing?" Holding the knife up high in the air.

"NO NO PLEASE!" Kurt screamed trying to release his hand from Azimio's grip.

Suddenly Blaine darted between them and grabbed Azimio's arm. "Thank you kind sir, I'm so glad you found him!" he said. Turning to Kurt, he scolded, "I've been looking all over for you!" Kurt was about to protest when Blaine whispered, "Just play along..."

Azimio pulled on Blaine's shoulder turning him around, "you know this boy?"

Blaine said, "Sadly, yes he is my brother." lowering his voice, "He's a little crazy."

Azimio grabbed Blaine vest pulling him in closer. "He said he knew the sultan!"

"He thinks Jeff is the sultan!" Quickly Kurt began to bow to Jeff. "O wise sultan," he said "How may I serve you?"

"Tragic, isn't it!" he said giving Azimio an apple he took from behind his back with noticing. "Now come along, bro. Time to go see the doctor.

As Azimio stared at Kurt and Blaine, Jeff snatched apples off the cart and stuffed them into his vest.

Kurt stopped in front of a camel and said, "Hello Doctor, how are you?"

"No, no, not that one," Blaine said. "Come on, Sultan!"

Jeff puffed out his chest imitating the sultan-and three apples tumbled out of his vest.

Azimio turned red with fury. "Come back here, you thieves!" he shrieked.

But it was too late. The three of them broke into a run and disappeared into the crowd.

At the palace, Sebastian chuckled with evil glee. Iago was frantically turning a wheel that was attached to a generator. Electricity spurted from the generator into a bubbling cauldron. Slowly a shimming blue cloud formed in the air.

The Blue Diamond was encased in a frame above an enormous hourglass. Sebastian swept his arm in front of it, chanting,

"Part, sands of time! Reveal me the one who can enter the cave!"

He flipped the hourglass over. Then, with a loud _crack! _A bolt of lightning shot from the cloud. It struck the diamond, which exploded into a pulsing blue light. The sand in the hourglass began to glow and swirl.

Slowly an image began to form-an image of Blaine running through the marketplace. "That's him, this is all we've been waiting for?" Iago blurted out.

"Yes, a ragged little urchin. How perfect-he'll never be missed!" Sebastian looked at Iago with a twisted grin.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?"

Blaine led Kurt to a roof top, suddenly he tripped and with his fast reflects Blaine quickly caught him in his arms. Slowly Kurt looked at Blaine in the eyes and started to blush.

"I wanted to thank you for stopping that man." said Kurt. Blaine shook his head from staring at Kurt. "Um forget it," he said. "So this is your first time in the market place huh?" grabbing a long stick and jumping across to another rooftop. Jeff then did the same thing.

"Is it that obvious?" Kurt said with his hands on his hips. "Well you do kind of stand out!" he said. Grabbing a plank and lining up with the two rooftops so Kurt wouldn't have to jump.

But before Blaine looked up Kurt had already jumped and landed behind him. ''Kurt that was amazing,'' said Jeff. Blaine's jaw had dropped in amazement. "I'm a faster learner," Kurt chuckled. Kurt then threw the stick luckily Jeff caught it otherwise it would have hit Blaine in the face.

When Blaine and Jeff finally reached their home, Kurt looked around and said, "Is this where you live?" Jeff sat by his favorite pillow and starting eating one of the apples he stole.

"Yep, just me and Jeff, come and go as we please." Blaine replied. "It's not much, but it's got a great view." he said pulling back a curtain reveling the palace as the sun was setting over Agrabah.

"The Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" "Oh its wonderful" said Kurt "I wonder what it would be like to live there and have servants and valets-" said Blaine.

Kurt sighed "People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here," Blaine replied. "Always scrapping for food and ducking the guards-"

"You're not free to make your own choices," Kurt said. "Sometime you feel so-"

"_Trapped," _they said at the same time. Their eyes meet, and they smiled. Blaine blushed, then quickly took an apple from Jeff and tossed it to Kurt. "So um, where are you from?" he asked, changing the subject.

"What does it matter?" Kurt answered. "I ran away and I'm not going back." Kurt beamed his eyes to the floor.

"Really, how come?" Blaine said sitting next to Kurt.

"My father is forcing me to get married." he said "Thats awful!" Blaine said.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeff trying to take the apple out of Kurt's hands. "JEFF," he yelled.

Jeff quickly back way and started to say something but it was only mumbuling so they couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What?," Kurt asked. "Um, Jeff says uh.. that's not fair." Blaine replied

"Oh did he" said Kurt turning away and blushing. "Yer of course." Kurt then lift his head and smiled lightly looking in to Blaine eyes and said, "And does Jeff have anything else to say,"

"Well um he wishes there was something he could do to help," he said.

"Mmm, tell him that's very sweet." said Kurt.

Blaine couldn't help but stare into the eyes of this beautiful boy in front of him. Strange feeling raced around him inside, he and Kurt looked at each other slowly closing the gap between then. Their lips almost touching.

"Here you are!" a voice roared.

Blaine snapped out of his trance. Below them stood a group of the sultan's guards, with their swords drawn.

"_There after me!" _Blaine and Kurt said to each other. They stopped, looking at each other in confusion, then they spoke again at the same time: "They're after you?"

But there was no time to figure things out. Blaine looked over the edge, there was a pile of hay down below.

"Oh no father must have sent them..." Kurt said with panic in his voice.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine said holding out his hand to Kurt.

"What!," Kurt eyes were confused how could he not trust boy a boy he was just about to kiss a second ago.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine yelled out a second time.

"Yes," Kurt replied.

Kurt took Blaine's hand "Then jump" Blaine and Kurt quickly jumped out the window. They landed safely in the hay and quickly got to their feet.

Blaine spun around, ready to sprint for his life. But it was to late. Karofsky loomed over him, smirking.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Handing Blaine over to the group of guards. "It's that dungeon for you, boy!" Jeff then jumped on Karofsky ''Hey'' he yelled. Karofsky managed to knock Jeff off his back and deliever a hard punch to his cheek knocing him unconcious.

Kurt stepped in Karofsky's path. "Leave them alone!"

"Look here men, a street mouse!" Karofsky snarled. With a laugh he pushed Kurt to the ground. Kurt sprang to his feet, anger flashed in his eyes.

Regally drawing back his hood, he said in a firm commanding voice, "Unhand him, by order of the prince!"

"The _PRINCE" _Blaine looked shocked.

The guards froze in shock then quickly bowed. "Prince Kurt?" Karofsky said.

"What-what are you doing out side the palace?" he said, "And with this street rat!"

"That's not your concern, do as I command," Kurt said. "Release him."

"I would, Prince," Karofsky replied, "except my orders come from Sebastian. You'll have to take it up with him."

And with a sheepish shrug, the guards dragged Blaine away.

"Believe me, I will!" Kurt exclaimed.

A few minuets later Jeff woke up everything was quite. ''Did I hear that right Kurt was the prince.'' he said. He got up and dusted his clothes he could feel his cheek burn from the punch he received from Karofsky ''I better get Blaine out of those dungeons.'' he said and raced towards the palace.

Back at the palace, Kurt stormed into Sebastian's chamber. "SEBASTIAN" he yelled. There he was, looking as sneaky and sinister as always.

"My dear prince, how may I be service to you?" he asked a gave a little bow.

Prince Kurt looked him sharply in the eyes. "The guards just took a boy from the market-on your orders."

"Your father has charged me with keeping the peace in Agrabah," Sebastian said. "The boy was a criminal."

"What was his crime?" Kurt yelled.

"Why kidnapping the Prince of course!" he said.

"He didn't kidnap me!" Kurt replied. "I ran away!"

Sebastian's brow creased with concern. "Oh dear, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known..." His voice trailed off

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Sadly the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

Kurt shuddered. "What sentence?"

"Death," Sebastian said softly. "By beheading."

A gasp caught in Kurt's throat. Collapsing on a chair, tears started to fill Kurt's eyes. Sebastian stood behind Kurt placing both his hands on his shoulders. "I am exceedingly sorry dear Prince!"

"How could you!" Kurt turned and ran out, not stopping until he reached his room. Collapsing on his bed tears streaming downs his eyes. Rajah came into Kurt's room jumped up on the bed laying next to Kurt.

They boy was so different from the others-funny, kind, friendly. . . . And now he was dead. Because of a stupid mistake.

From down the hall Finn could here the sobs coming from Kurt's room. He walked up to the door and knocked when no amswer came he opend the door. There on the bed was Kurt craddling Rajah in his arms. It made Finn angry to see Kurt upset he then sat on the edge of the bed. "Kurt what happened?" he asked.

Kurt lifted his head tears rolling down his cheeks ''Sebastian has done something terrible.'' Finn then embraced Kurt in a hug ''Tell me what happened.''

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. ''I feel trapped in here dad is forcing me to get married so I ran away. I went to the Marketplace and there I meet someone. He was really kind sweet and gentle and he didn't ask who I was. And I really liked him Finn.''

Finn rubbed comforting circles and Kurt's back as he continued. ''He took me to his home and we talked and we really connected I felt safe with him. Then Karosky came and took him away. Then I revealed myself and told Karofsky to let him go. But he told me to talk to Sebastian, so I did.'' Kurt tried to hold back a sob the next part was really hard for him to say. ''Sebastian then told me that he carried out the death sentence and now his d-dead and I didn't even know his name.''

Kurt then collapsed in Finn's lap and let out another cry. Finn placed his arms back around Kurt and rocked him back and forward. After a few minutes Kurt's tears subsided. Finn then lifted Kurt face and with his thumbs wiped away his tears.

''Kurt why don't we go tell Burt and we can all confront Sebastian.'' he said. Kurt nodded his head. ''Let's waiting until morning I am really tired.'' Finn then smiled ''Would you like me to stay with you?'' he asked. Kurt shook his head ''No, it's ok I have Rajah.'' With hearing his name Rajah went over to Kurt and placed his head in his lap. Kurt smiled and pattered his head. ''I am glad you have someone like Rajah.'' said Finn. Kurt then hug Finn ''I'm glad to have a as a brother Finn.''

This made Finn smile ''You too little bro.'' Kurt then let go and look at him ''I'm older then you Finn.'' ''I know.'' Finn then got up and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. ''Goodnight Kurt.''

And then walked up to the door ''Goodnight Finn.'' he heard his brother say and with that left the room.

**I hope you guys liked that. For the next chapter Blaine and Jeff enter the cave of wonders. What adventures await for the pair stay tuned for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love to thank the lovely the-power-of-love for their very kind reviews. I am dedicating this chapter to you. Also i put a line in this chapter that is not from Aladdin can you guess what other Disney movie it is from. So hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

The palace dungeon was cold, dark and dirty. Not even the sultan had entered it. All prisoners were brought there by Sebastian-and not one had escaped.

Blaine was determined to be the first. He grunted loudly, struggling at his chains, but the held fast to the stone wall.

Sebastian had lied to Kurt. Blaine was alive-but not for long, if everything went according to Sebastian's plan.

Blaine collapsed to the floor with a sigh. "He was the _Prince,_" he said to himself. "I can't believe it!" Just then a shadow appeared on the wall between the bars of the prison window. "Jeff!" Blaine cried, spinning around. "Down here!"

Luckily Jeff was skinny he squeezed through the bar and hopped down. When he landed he frowned at Blaine and said ''Next time don't let you guard down just because of a pair of big goggle eyes.'' Blaine knew as was being scolded for paying to much attention to Kurt. "Hey, he was in trouble," he said. "But he was worth it, anyway. I'll never see him again, I'm a street rat, remember? Besides, there's some law that says he's got to marry a prince." He exhaled with frustration. "He deserves a prince."

Jeff pulled a small pick out of his vest and unlocked Blaine's cuff. Grinning with triumph, he pulled Blaine towards the window. But Blaine just slumped to the floor. He was still thinking of Kurt. "I'm a fool," he said.

"You're only a fool if you give up boy," came a crackly voice.

Blaine turned to see an old snaggletoothed man hobble out of the shadows. His white beard hung to the floor, and he had a hump on his back. He looked as though he had been in the dungeons for years. Then man scared Jeff so he hid behind Blaine.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm a lowly prisoner like yourself-but together, perhaps we can be more." he said.

"I'm listening!" Blaine said curiously.

"There is a cave boy, a cave of wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." Shuffling closer and pulling out a handful of jewels from his clothes.

Jeff's eyes lit up at the mention of treasure. He came out from behind and tugged at Blaine's vest.

Neither of them saw Iago peek out of the old man's hump and whispered. "Sebastian, could you hurry up? I'm dying in here!" he whispered.

Blaine gave the prisoner a forlorn look. "But the law says he has to marry-" Sebastian cut Blaine off. He raised a bony finger and spoke again in an old man's voice. "You've heard of the Golden Rule? Whoever has the gold makes the rules!"

Blaine and Jeff looked at each other "Why would you share this treasure with us?" Blaine asked.

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it." Sebastian said

"One problem it's out there and were in here!" Blaine said.

Sebastian walked to the end of the dungeon wall and pushed one of the stones. Slowly an entire section of wall opened, revealing a hidden stairway. "So, do we have a deal?"

Blaine was hesitant, but he shook the old man's hand.

Sebastian cackled with excitement.

It was dark by the time they reached the Cave of Wonders. Sebastian took out the scarab pieces and fit them together.

Blaine and Jeff stared in awe as the pieces flew into the sandstone and the massive tiger-god arose.

"_Who disturbs my slumber?" _the intimidating voice boomed. Sebastian motioned for Blaine to go closer.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine tried to keep from trembling. "Uh, it is I … Blaine.''

A tunnel of harsh light shot from the tiger-god's mouth. Blaine had to turn away. _"Proceed," _the voice continued. _"Touch nothing but the lamp."_

"Remember boy," Sebastian urged in his old man's voice. "Fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward!"

''Come on Jeff.'' Blaine said. Cautiously they both stepped inside the tiger-gods mouth. Through the blinding light, they saw a long stairway leading downward. At the bottom there were mountains of gold. Cascades of gold. Coins, jewels, plates, bowls, goblets, chests,, all piled together as far as they could see.

Jeff was practically hypnotized by the sight of all that gold and went straight for an enormous treasure chest. "Jeff!" Blaine warned. "Don't touch anything! We have to find that lamp."

''Come on Blaine just a little trinket.'' ''No. no don't fall behind.'' Jeff grumbled, but turned from the chest and followed Blaine through the cave-until he sensed a strange movement behind him. He spun around to look.

Nothing-just a purple carpet with gold tassels, lying on the floor. Jeff turned and ran towards Blaine. This time something tapped Jeff on the shoulder, then snatched his hat. Jeff spun around again. It was the carpet, walking along behind him.

"Ah!" Jeff shrieked, clutching on to Blaine for protection, In fright, the carpet quickly ran behind a large pile of coins. "Cut it out, Jeff!" Blaine said.

Jeff pulled away, pointing to the large mound. Blaine turned and saw a tassel stick out, then quickly pull itself in. Blaine moved closer for a better look. He could see the carpet moving away from him. "A magic carpet!" he said. The he called, "Come on out, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Using its two lower tassels as legs and its upper ones as hands, the carpet slowly emerged and handed Blaine Jeff's hat. Blaine's mouth hung open in disbelief. Jeff snatched the hat and began scolding the carpet. ''Stay away!'' he said.

The carpet slowly walked away, drooped over in shame. "Hey, wait a minute, don't go!" Blaine said. "Maybe you can help us find this lamp..."

The carpet whirled around and began pointing excitedly. Blaine grinned. "I think he knows where it is!" Rising off the ground, the carpet began to fly. Blaine and Jeff followed it into another cavern.

Blaine stopped in his tracks. This cavern made the other one look like a waiting room. It stretched upward so high Blaine couldn't see the ceiling. The walls were a cool blue, unlike any color he had ever seen in the desert. A lagoon of aqua blue water stretched from wall to wall.

In the center of the lake stood a tower of a solid rock with only a series of stepping stones leading to it. On top, lit by a magical beam of light, was a small object.

It was too far away to see, but Blaine knew that it must be the lamp. His heart began to race. It wouldn't be easy to get to the top. First he would have to hopscotch across the rocks, then he would have to climb the steep, jagged tower of rock.

"Wait here," he said to Jeff and the carpet. And threw Jeff a cautious look "And remember, don't touch _anything_."

Springing from stone to stone, Blaine arrived at the base of the tower. With a sudden groan, the sloping rock transformed into a staircase.

Blaine smiled. Someone-something-was on his side. He raced upward, two steps at a time. At the top, the lamp came into clear view.

It was dusty and dented and cheaper looking than the worst used lamp he had ever seen in the marketplace. Blaine picked it up. "This is it?" he said to himself. "This is what we came all the way here for?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jeff and the carpet. They were in front of a large golden statue that looked like a giant monkey idol. Its arms were out-stretched, and in its cupped palms it held an enormous red jewel.

And Jeff was reaching right for it.

"JEFF!" Blaine shouted. "NO!"

But it was too late. Jeff had the jewel in his hands. The ground began to rumble instantly. Rocks and dust fell from above. The voice of the tiger-god echoed like a cannon: _"Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you shall never again see the light of day!"_

The jewel began to melt in Jeff's hand. ''Ouch, hot.'' Panicked, he put it back into the palms of the statue. But the damage was already done. The stairway beneath Blaine transformed into a long chute, and his feet gave way.

With a last-minute lunge, Blaine grabbed the lamp. Tumbling down the chute, he saw the lagoon become a pool of boiling lava. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the end.

_Whoosh! _He stopped in midair. Something was pushing him upward. His eyes sprang open. The carpet had caught him, and it was whisking him away!

The cavern shook violently. Blaine held tightly to the carpet. It dodged right and left as large rocks fell from the ceiling. Blaine looked down, searching for Jeff.

"Over here!" came a cry from below. There he was, hopping across the stepping-stones and screaming. Over his head, a boulder hurtled towards him.

With a burst of speed, the carpet streaked down. Blaine plucked Jeff away from danger, then flew towards the cavern entrance. The ground below erupted as the piles of dazzling treasures burst into flames. Blaine and Jeff looked down in horror. The coins and jewels were melting!

The carpet raced to the stairway, charred by a wave of lava. They could see they starry night sky through the entrance above. Just a few more feet …

_Thunk! _A jagged piece of rock fell onto the carpet, pinning it to the ground. Blaine and Jeff tumble onto the stairs.

Blaine looked down at the carpet in dismay. There was no way he could save it. It would be hard enough to save himself.

He looked up. He could see the opening at the top-freedom. Jeff scaled the steps and hopped outside. Blaine followed as fast as he could, but the stairs began to shake. He lost his footing.

Springing to his feet, he lunged for the top step. His fingers clutched on to it-just as the entire stairway buckled beneath him. Blaine dangled over the collapsing cave.

Still dressed as the beggar, Sebastian peeked over the edge.

"Help me out!" Blaine cried.

"Throw me the lamp." said Sebastian.

"I can't hold on, give me your hand!"

"First give me the lamp!"

There was no time to argue. Blaine held it out. Sebastian's eyes gleamed as he grabbed the lamp, "Yes, at last!" he shrieked in triumph and stuffed it into his robe. Leering at Blaine, he pulled out a dagger.

"What are you doing?" Blaine cried.

"Giving you your reward!" Sebastian replied. "Your eternal reward!"

Jeff leapt at Sebastian, biting him on the arm.

"Yeeeeaggggh!" Sebastian screamed. He fought hard, but Jeff held tight.

Finally Sebastian dropped the dagger. With a furious gesture, he flung Jeff into the cave. Blaine's fingers couldn't hold on no longer. He let go. The walls of the cavern raced by him as he and Jeff fell about half way down Blaine was struck in the head by a falling rock the carpet quickly caught them and floated gentle to the ground.

**Hope you guys liked that. The line from the other Disney movie was "Next time don't let you guard down just because of a pair of big goggle eyes.'' its from Hercules i love that movie. So next chapter should be up Tuesday afternoon. Because soon i am leaving for a friends house for dinner for our Australia day long weekend seeing today is Monday. So stay tuned. Also next chapter we meet the Genie can you guess who the Genie will be. *Hint* he is a Warbler. so please leave review or PM me bye for now.**

**From Veronica xoxo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise i have put up my other chapter i thought i was going to come home late but luckily i didn't this chapter is a little bit short than the others but don't worry the next chapter should make up for it. First read chapter then read notes on the bottom it will explain for next chapter. For now enjoy. ;-) **

******Chapter 5**

Blaine awoke on the cave floor. The fire was out, the lava gone, only the steady drip of water echoed throughout the cave.

On top of him lay Jeff while carpet was on the bottom.

Blaine groaned and tried to sit up. ''Jeff.'' no response Blaine then shook his shoulder and Jeff began to stir. Above him, Blaine could see no opening, only the solid ceiling of the cavern.

"We're trapped," he said. "That two-faced son of a jackal! Whoever he was he's long gone with that lamp."

Jeff then lifted his head up. ''Look who decieded to wake up.'' said Blaine. ''I feel like I got hit by a tone of brics.'' said Jeff rubbing his head. ''Looks like we both got hit in the head, now could you please get off me something is digging into me.'' Blaine said. When Jeff lifted himself off of Blaine he then spotted something in Jeff's vest. ''Jeff whats is that in your vest.'' Like a magician, Jeff waved his arms, reached into his vest, and pulled out the hidden object. ''Ta da.'' he said.

Blaine blinked and shook his head. It was the lamp! "Why, you sneaky little thief," Blaine said with a smile. He took the beat-up lamp and studied it carefully. "There's something written here, but it's hard to make out."

Blaine rubbed the faded words with his sleeve. It was almost impossible to get the grime off. He rubbed harder and harder-then suddenly stopped. The lamp was glowing! ''RUN!'' yelled Jeff.

Blaine gasped. Jeff and the carpet backed away. Then … Poooof! Colorful smoke erupted from the lamp's spout. It whirled crazily, growing into a blue cloud, slowly forming into a shape-an enormous flowing shape with, a chest, a head, and a wild-eyed face with long, black, curling beard.

"Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" the blue creature said.

Blaine and Jeff watched as he the grabbed his own head and twisted it all the way around. "Wow, does it feel good to be out of there!" he said. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi where you from, what's you names?"

"Uh … Blaine.'' Blaine then looked over at Jeff ''I'm Jeff.'' he said with a little wave.

"Hello Blaine! Can I call you Blainey? Or maybe just Bling? And how about you can I call you Jeffy? 'Here, boy! Come on, Jeffy!' " He whistled and pretended to call a dog. Then, in another puff of blue smoke, he became a giant dog. The pair dropped their jaws in amazement was this really real. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Blaine said to Jeff.

The creature changed back into his original form. ''So what's your name?'' Jeff asked ''Well most masters call me Genie but you guys can call me Nick'' he said "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master!" he said.

"Wait, wait a minute," Blaine said. "I'm your master?"

"I am your genie, direct from the lamp! Right here from your wish fulfillment! Three wishes, to be exact-and ix nay on the wishing for more wishes! Three, that's it! No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds!"

"Your going to grant me any three wishes I what right?" said Blaine.

"Uh, almost," the genie replied. "There are a few limitations.

_Rule number one-I can't kill anybody._

_Rule number two-I can't make anybody feel in love with anybody else._

_Rule number three-I can't bring people back from the dead._

Other than that, you got it!"

Blaine and Jeff looked at each other it like they knew what the other one was thinking. They decided to tease him a little. "Limitations?" Jeff questioned. "Some all-powerful genie. I don't know, Jeff, he probably can't even get us out of this cave."

The genie put his foot in front of Blaine stopping him dead in his tracks.

******"Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden your walking out on me? I don't think so! Not right now! Your getting your wishes! So sit down.'' **Blaine and Jeff quickly sat on the carpet.

"Keep your hands, and arms in side the carpet, and we are out of here!"

A thunderous boom resounded above them, and a crack opened in the cavern's ceiling. Rocks and sand fell aside, and early morning light poured in. The carpet began to rise. It spiraled upward, picking up speed.

Blaine and Jeff held tight as the genie reared back and let loose a laugh that shook the walls. Blaine couldn't keep from laughing himself. The desert air never smelled so good. They were free. ''I am so glad to be out of there.'' said Jeff. ''I know thanks to this guy we would still be stuck there.'' Blaine said. And he still had his three wishes left.

**Ok. So hope you liked that one in the next chapter will be Burt, Kurt and Finn confronting Sebastian. And also Blaine and Niff on the desert island. So stay tuned for more next chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is the next chapter hope you guys like. Thank you so much to ms-hummel-anderson-cullen and the-power-of-love. Also to Missy13 if you are reading this could you please PM me. So thank you every for your kind reviews i didn't think people would like this also i have been working on another fic its called Kurt and the Three Warblers i am really proud of it so if you guys would like to have a read of that and tell me what you think. For now enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 6**

"Sebastian, this is an outrage!" Burt yelled, pacing the throne room. "From now on, you're to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me-_before _they are beheaded!"

Kurt scowled at Sebastian as he bowed his head. "I assure you your majesty it wont happen again." Said Sebastian.

"Kurt,'' Burt held out his his to his son who was hugging Finn for support he then looked up at his brother. ''It's ok.'' Finn said. Kurt nodded his then let go of Finn and took his fathers hand.

''Sebastian," Burt said he then grabbed Sebastian hand and placed it in Kurt's joining them together. "Now let's put this whole business behind us please."

"My most humblest apologies to you as well dear prince," Sebastian said kissing Kurt's knucles. Finn had to bit his tongue he wanted to jump Sebastian then and there he had taken away Kurt's only happiness.

Kurt was outrage for what Sebastian had done, snatching his hand out of Sebastian's grip. "At least some good will come of my being forced to marry," Kurt said. "When I am sultan, I will have the power to get rid of you!" With that, he stalked out the throne room. Finn trailed close behind him.

"Kurt!" Burt called, running after the brothers.

Sebastian watched them leave. His sad, sorrowful look began to disappear. All his rage and frustration bubbled up. "If only I had gotten that lamp," he muttered through clenched teeth. "_I will have the power to get rid of you" _said Iago imitating Kurt's voice.

"To think we've got to keep kissing up to that chump and his chump son for the rest of our lives," Iago said.

"No! Iago, only until he finds a chump husband," Sebastian remarked. "Then he'll have us banished-or beheaded!"

"Wait a minute, Sebastian!" Iago said. "What if you were the chump husband!"

"WHAT!" said Sebastian.

"Ok! Ok! You marry the prince alright, then.. then.. um you then you become the sultan!"

Sebastian walked slowly to the throne and sat down. "YES! Marry Kurt, I become sultan the idea has marriage."

"Yes, marriages yes," Iago squawked. "And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman and Finn off a cliff- yeeaaarrgh-ker splat!"

Sebastian burst out laughing "I love the way you foul little mind works!"

In a desert oasis just outside Agrabah, the carpet swooped down the sand. Nick turned to Blaine with a proud grin. "Well, how about that, huh?"

"Well you sure showed me,'' Blaine said. ''Yeah how about some jewels?" Jeff asked.

"Now, about my three wishes..." said Blaine

"Does my ears decieve me _THREE?" Nick_ said. "You are down by one, boy!"

Blaine smiled mischievously. "AH NO! I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own!"

The Genie thought for a moment. "All right." he said "You win. But now more freebies!" ''Oh damn I don't get no gems.''

Blaine hopped off the carpet and began pacing around. "Hmm...three wishes...i want the to be good...What would you wish for?"

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before." Nick thought it over for a moment. "Well, in my case...freedom."

"Your a prisoner?" Blaine asked. ''We're really sorry.'' said Jeff now he didn't care about gems.

"That's what being a genie is all about." Nick shrugged. "Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space."

The carpet, Jeff and Blaine peered inside the small lamp. "Aw Nick, that's terrible," Blaine said.

"To be free, to be my own master-that would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world." Nick sighed. "But the only way I can get out is for my master to wish me out, so you can guess how often that's happened.''

Blaine thought about this for a moment. "I'll do it," he said finally. "I'll set you free."

"Yeah, right," Nick said, rolling his eyes. ''No really he does keep his promises.'' said Jeff

"No, really I promise-after I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

"Okay, here's hoping!" said Nick. "Let's make some magic, how about it, what is it that you want most."

"Well," Blaine said, "there's this boy-"

"Wrong! I can't make anyone fall in love, remember?"

"But Nick, he's smart and fun and..." Nick interrupted Blaine sentence "Pretty!" "**_BEAUTIFUL_**.'' "He's got these eyes and, just this hair and his smile huh!" Blaine shrugged and looked at the ground. "But Blaine he's the prince. To even have a chance, you'd have to be-" Jeff was saying but Blaine zoned out.

That was it! The answer was right in front of him! He jumped up in excitement "Hey Nick! Can you make me a prince?" Blaine said.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Is that an official wish? Say the magic words..."

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Blaine shouted.

"_All right!_" Nick began circling around Blaine.

"Now, first we have to get rid of the fez-and-vest combo. These patches what are we trying to say "beggar" no lets working with you here." With a sweeping gesture, he conjured up a robe of fine silk and a turban with a dazzling jewel and shining gold trim. "Ooh, I like it!"

"Wow!" Blaine could hardly believe how..._princely _he looked. No one would dare call him "street rat" now. He picked up the lamp and hid it under his turban. No decent prince would dare be seen with such a piece of junk. ''Hey Blaine you clean up nicely now how about me nick, I don't want to be a prince just give me nicer clothes.'' said Jeff. With another wave of his hand Jeff rags turn into a white pair of pants and a white vest. ''Thanks.'' he said.

"Hmmm, you'll need some transportation..." Suddenly a camel appeared "Hmm...not enough," Nick said, snapping his fingers again. This time a magnificent stallion appeared. "Still not enough.."

With a decisive snap, this time an elephant appeared. "Talk about you trunk space, check this action out!"

Blaine and Jeff couldn't do nothing but stare, dumbfounded. Nick was on a roll. He gestured wildly, laughing at the top of his lungs. "Hang on to your turban, kids!" he shouted. "We're going to make Blaine a star!"

**Ok so tell me what you guys think. Next chapter is coming along nicely and should be up soon I am on a roll yay! Next we meet Prince Blaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys here it is Prince Blaine. I so love him as a prince in any fanfic hope you guys like this one. I was going to write the song in but i left it out i hope i don't upset anyone. Happy reading. And thank you to all the followers and reviews it makes me happy to see them. :-) **

**Chapter 7**

Sebastian rushed into the throne room, holding a large scroll. "Sire," he called to Burt. "I have found the solution to the problem with your son!"

"Awk! Squawked Iago. "Problem with your son!"

"It's right here." Sebastian unfurled the scroll and began reading: "'If a prince has not chosen a husband by his 21st birthday, then the sultan shall choose for him'!' Burt nodded. ''But Kurt hated all those suitors. How can I choose someone he hates?"

"Not to worry, there is more." Sebastian said, unrolling the scroll further." 'In the event a suitable prince cannot be found, the prince may then be wed to-' Hmmm, interesting..."

"What?" Burt demanded. "Who?"

"The royal vizier." Sebastian looked up. "That would be me!"

"But I thought the law says that Kurt can only marry another prince," Burt said, reaching for the scroll.

Sebastian quickly set it on the table and picked up his staff.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." The snake head began to glow with hypnotic light. "Desperate measure." Burt said, with his eyes glazing over.

"You will order Kurt to marry me," Sebastian said with confidence.

"I will order Kurt to-" suddenly he coming out of the trance "But Kurt has to marry another prince not you!"

"KURT WILL MARRY ME!" Sebastian ordered leaning in closer.

"Kurt will marry-"

_Ra-ta-ta-taaaaah! _The sound of trumpets blared in through the window. Burt blinked and turned towards the noise. "Wha-what was that the music!" Instantly the spell was broken. Burt rushed to the window and looked out. "Sebastian, you must come and see this." Muttering, Sebastian followed.

A huge band was marching down the main street. A giant peacock float moved slowly behind, lions and bears in colorful painted cages rolled by. People filled the streets to see the grand parade approaching.

Kurt was in his room with Finn still crying over Blaine. Finn was cradling the fragile boy. ''Come on Kurt I hate seeing you like this, there are plenty a princes out there.'' he said rubbing Kurts back. Kurt then lifted his head ''But Finn I don't want a prince I just want him, he made me feel so connected, safe and loved. No one else will make me feel like that.'' Kurt then fell back into Finn's lap. Suddenly he could he something ''Kurt I hear music.'' he said Kurt then got up wiped his tears and walked over to his balcony to see what all the fuss was about.

"Make way for Prince Blaine Ababwa!" the bandleader sang. Behind him strode a majestic elephant, its trunk held proudly in the air. On its back, a canopy bounced up and down.

From the canopy, Blaine and Jeff waved. The crowd roared with admiration. Dancers whirled around them, swordsmen marched in perfect step, and dozens of attendants walked alongside.

Nick floated among the crowd, changing himself very few minutes into a drum major, a harem girl, an old man, a child. In each disguise, he told everyone what a splendid prince was approaching.

By the time Blaine and Jeff got to the palace gates, he was the talk of Agrabah. His entire entourage - swordsmen, brass band, dancers, and all-marched right into the throne room.

''What is it?'' asked Finn as he stood by the balcony door ''It's another prince!'' Kurt said in a displeasing voice. Finn then walked up to Kurt ''Come on let's go to the throne room and meet him.'' he said then pulled on Kurt's hand before he could say anything.

In the throne room Burt and Sebastian stared, Blaine slid off the elephants's back and onto the carpet. "Your Majesty," Blaine said, bowing in front of the sultan, "I have journeyed from afar to seek your son's hand."

"Prince Blaine Ababwa!" said Burt with a bright smile. "I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier, Sebastian he's delighted too."

"Ecstatic," Sebastian didn't look delighted at all. "I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo-"

"Ababwa," Blaine corrected him.

"Whatever," Sebastian said. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and-"

"What a remarkable device!" Burt exclaimed, looking at the carpet. "I don't suppose I might mmm."

"Why, certainly, Your Majesty!" Blaine said. He helped the sultan onto the carpet. It took off, flying the sultan around the room.

As Burt hooted with delight, Sebastian eyed Blaine suspiciously. "Just where did you say you were from?"

"Oh um much further than you've traveled I'm sure!" Blaine said nervously.

"Try me!" Said Sebastian.

Then the carpet swooped down and let Burt off. "Well, this is a very impressive youth, and a prince, beside!" Lowering his voice, Burt and said Sebastian, "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Kurt after all!"

"I don't trust him-" Sebastian said.

Burt ignored him. "Yes, Kurt will like this one."

"And I'm sure I'll like Prince Kurt," Blaine said. Even though had already fallen in love with Kurt and couldn't wait to see him again.

"Your Highness NO!" Sebastian blurted. "I must intercede on Kurt's Behalf, this boy is no different from the other, what makes him think he is worthy of Kurt.

"Your Majesty, I am Prince Blaine Ababwa, just let him meet me," Blaine interrupted. "I will win your son."

None of them had seen Kurt enter from the menagerie, with Finn behind him. "How dare you!" He said. "All of you, standing around, deciding my future. I am not a prize to be won!" With that, he turned and stormed out.

Blaine's heart sank.

Finn then approached Burt ''Hey Burt who is this?'' asked Finn. Burt turned around ''Oh hey Finn this here is Prince Blaine.'' Blaine then held out his hand Finn gladly took it ''Nice to meet you man. I'm Finn Kurt's stepbrother.'' Finn said.

Both then dropped their hands ''You to, If you don't mind me asking why is Prince Kurt upset?" he asked Finn. ''Kurt ran away one day to the marketplace said he meet someone there and that he fell in love.''

At hearing this Blaine's eyes widen did he just hear the right Kurt loved him. Finn then continued ''But now that guy is dead because of Sebastian he said that the boy kidnapped Kurt so they guards arrested him and Sebastian gave him the death sentence without even going through the sultan.''

Blaine was upset now no wonder why Kurt was upset. Burt saw the sad look on Blaine's face and placed his arm around his shoulder "Don't worry, Blaine," Burt said. "Just give Kurt time to cool down. He'll warm up to you."

Blaine and Burt walked into the menagerie. Sebastian watched them silently. "I think it's time to say good-bye to Prince Abooboo.

** How did you guys like that ending will Kurt want to speak to see this new so called Prince stay tuned for more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! another update in this chapter will Kurt speak to the new prince will he find out that it really is the boy from the marketplace. read to find out. Also there is another Furt scene at the end. Happy reading. :-)**

**Chapter 8**

The next day, Blaine waited in the menagerie. He thought all day what he would do to get Kurt to even talk to him. Kurt's room was overhead, but he refused to come to the balcony. As night fell, Blaine began to give up hope. "What am I going to do?" he moaned. "I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince act."

"All right," Nick said, looking up from a game of chess with the carpet. "Here's the deal. If you want to court him, you have to tell him the truth. Just be yourself!"

"Now way!" Blaine said. "If Kurt found out I was really some crummy street rat, he'd laugh at me." He looked up at Kurt's balcony and drew himself up straight. "I'm going to go see him," he said. "I've got to be smooth. Cool. Confident."

Nick sighed. He knew Blaine was in for trouble.

The carpet slid beneath Blaine, lifting him up to Kurt's balcony. Through his window, Blaine could see him playing with Rajah. "Prince Kurt?" he called out. Kurt turned and walked to the window. "Who's there?"

"It's me," said Blaine. Then remembering his Prince Blaine voice, he added, "Prince Blaine Ababwa."

"I do not want to see you!" Kurt snapped.

As he turned back into the room, Blaine stepped off the carpet and onto the balcony. "Please, Kurt, give me a chance!"

Rajah leapt onto Blaine suddenly and he started licking his face. Blaine began to laugh. Kurt walked back out seeing Rajah liking this new prince. "Wait. He likes you Rajah doesn't usually like a lot of the new prince.'' he said. Blaine then sat up and started rubbing Rajah's ears. ''Do I know you? You remind me of someone I meet in the marketplace."

Blaine's smile dropped. "The marketplace? Why, I have servants who go to the marketplace for me! So it couldn't have been me then." Rajah sensed Kurt sadness and walked over to him.

"No, I guess not," Kurt said, looking disappointed and leaning against Rajah. Blaine then got up ''I can't believe you have a tiger for a pet.'' Kurt smiled and pattered Rajah on the head ''Oh he is very loyal'' he kneeled down and hugged him ''who's a good boy you are.'' Rajah began to purr.

A bee buzzed by Blaine's ear. He moved to swat it until he heard it speak it was Nick. "Enough about you," he said. "Talk about him!"

"Prince Kurt, you're-uh, beautiful," Blaine said.

"Rich, too," Kurt said. "And the son of the sultan."

Blaine smiled. "I know."

"A fine prize for any prince to marry," he said, playing along.

"Right! A prince like me!" Blaine said nervously backing away from Kurt. "WARNING WARNING" said Nick against Blaine's ear before quickly flying away. Kurt went right up to Blaine and put his finger right on Blaine's nose.

"Right! A prince like you!" Kurt repeated. Suddenly pulling on Blaine turban and swing his cape over his head. "And every other swaggering peacock I've met. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Nick said, still disguised as a bee. Kurt was walking back to his room when you turned and said. "Go jump off a balcony!"

"What" said Blaine confused "Stop him! Want me to stink him?"

"Buzz off!" Blaine replied.

"Okay fine," Nick said. "But remember-bee yourself!"

"Yeah, right," Blaine mutter as Nick flew under his turban and into the lamp. Kurt looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Uh … I said, you're right!" Blaine sighed.

"You … aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice."

Dejected, Blaine turned away. He climbed over the railing ''I'll go now'' and stepped off the balcony into space.

"No!" Kurt cried. But Blaine didn't fall-he was hovering in midair. "What! What!"

"How-how are you doing that?" Kurt said stunned.

"It's, uh, a magic carpet," Blaine said. Kurt looked over the railing and touched the carpet. It held Kurt's hand placed a kiss on his hand causing him to blush. "It's lovely."

"You don't want to go for a ride … do you?" Blaine gave him a hopeful look. "We could get out of the palace and see the world..."

Kurt wasn't sure "Is it safe?" he asked.

"Sure, If you trust me?" Blaine said. Upon hearing that same sentence Kurt was having flashbacks of the marketplace, but how could this really be the same boy, but wasn't he killed by that evil Sebastian.

"What!" said Kurt.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine said holding out his hand.

"Yes," Kurt said softly, taking Blaine's hand.

He stepped onto the carpet, and it took off. Losing his balance, he fell into Blaine's arms. He blushed, but he liked the feeling-and he could tell Kurt did, too.

The carpet soared over the palace. Agrabah stretched out below them, a luster of twinkling lights. And above them, the stars of the desert sky winked a thousand times as they glided over the sands. In the distance, the seas seemed to be made of the blackest ink.

(Blaine)

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

(Blaine + Kurt) _  
And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know_

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?  
And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

(Blaine)_  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know _

Swooping among the pyramids, Blaine and Kurt whooped with joy. When the carpet flew through and apple orchard, Blaine reached way out and grabbed an apple for Kurt. He flipped it to Kurt with a lopsided smile. The casual flip, the smile, _Do you trust me?_-all of it was exactly like the boy in the marketplace. Was it possible?

He decided to find out. The carpet finally set them down on the roof of a tall pagoda, and they watched a fireworks display in the distance. ''Thank you.'' Kurt said as he looked into the prince's eyes it was the same eyes from the marketplace.

''It's you.'' he said. ''Yes Kurt.'' That was all the confirmation Kurt needed he then threw himself into Blaine's arm and began to cry. ''Oh, I thought you were dead, I have been so alone without you.''

''I will never leave you Kurt, I tried so hard to come back to you but I knew I couldn't get near you because I am a street rat.'' he said rubbing Kurt's back. Kurt then lifted his head.

''All the princes I have meet don't act like you, you have acted more like a prince than any of them.'' Kurt wiped away his ''Now my I kindly know your name sweet prince of mine.'' he said and let out a little giggle. Blaine then stood up and bowed ''Prince Kurt, my name is Blaine.'' Kurt smiled. Everything was now perfect! ''I love you Blaine.'' he said.

''I love you too Kurt.'' Blaine said as he sat back down a wrapped his arm around Kurt.

Together they watched the fireworks until they were too tired to keep their eyes open. The carpet then flew them back to the palace, hovering outside Kurt's window. Kurt stepped onto the balcony, then turned towards Blaine.

"Good night, my handsome prince," Kurt said leaning down further to Blaine

"Sleep well, Kurt" Blaine replied.

Then the carpet gave Blaine a gentle nudge forward. His lips met Kurt's, he didn't move a bit. In the soft light of the stars, they shared a long first kiss. Then they slowly parted and Kurt walked over to his room then disappeared behind a curtain, Blaine grinned.

"For the first time in my life," he murmured dreamily as the carpet floated down to the garden, "things are starting to go right."

He snapped back to reality when he felt the hard grip of rough hands on his shoulder. Turning around, Blaine came face-to-face with Karofsky. Before Blaine could move, another guard slapped chains on his wrists and ankles. Karofsky stuffed a gag in his throat.

"Jeff!" Blaine tried to yell through the gag. "Jeff help!"

He looked around wildly until he spotted Jeff - hanging from a tree, tied up with thick rope. The carpet tried to fly away, but another guard threw it into a cage.

Sebastian emerged from the shadows. On his shoulder, Iago was grinning. "I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo," Sebastian hissed.

Blaine whirled around. He struggled with his chains. If only he could reach his turban. The lamp was underneath-and the Genie was inside the lamp.

Sebastian looked calmly at the guards. "Make sure he is never found.''

* * *

Back in Kurt's room he had so much excitement in him that he couldn't go to sleep yet. So he sat at his vanity to do his nighttime skin routine. Finn then popped his head in ''Kurt!'' he called out ''Finn, come on in.'' he said and started humming ''someone's in a good mood.''

Kurt then ran up to Finn grabbed his hands and started dancing with him. ''Oh Finn, I have the best night of my life.'' Finn was glad to see Kurt happy again. ''So looks like you like this new prince.'' he said. ''No Finn it's him the boy from the marketplace his name is Blaine he came back to me he wasn't dead.''

Finn looked stunned ''How what happen to him.'' He stopped dancing and lead Finn over to the bed. ''He said that after he got thrown into the dungeon his friend Jeff help him escape. But just as they were about to escape and old man lead to a secret passage and took them to this place called the cave of wonders.

Finn had been to the dungeons a few time a new had he saw an old man in there, Kurt saw his puzzled look. ''Finn what is it.'' he said. ''Kurt the only person to be in that dungeon was Blaine no other arrests were made that day.'' Kurt gasped so who was the old man. ''So what happened next?'' asked Finn ''Well then they came across the cave and the old man said to find him this lamp. As he found it he went to give it to him as soon as he did the old man was going to kill him but luckily Jeff saved him again.'' he said.

Finn smiled ''This Jeff guy sounds like a good friend.'' Finn then noticed Kurt yawn. ''Why don't you go to bed it's getting pretty late.'' Kurt then hugged his brother ''Goodnight Finn.'' he said. Finn then walked over as Kurt laid on his bed. ''Hey Kurt!'' he said 'MM!'' ''I'm really glad that Blaine came back for you he must really love you. Goodnight Kurt.'' Finn then walked out and closed the door. Kurt fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming of his Blaine.

**Ok. Hope you guys liked see what i did with Rajah he liked him instead of getting ready to attack him. Which part did you guys like best? Stay tuned for next chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have done another chapter because i am eager to get to the big battle scene between Blaine and Sebastian and if i don't quickly write it i will forgot and in my head it sound really good. So this chapter is a little bit short. **

******Chapter 9**

In the chill of the desert night, the guards rushed Blaine to the sea by camel. And without a word, they pushed him over a cliff.

Blaine plunged into the water with a loud splash. In the dim moonlight, he could see his turban floating away. The lamp slowly emerged, then dropped to the seafloor.

He kicked his legs, desperate to reach the lamp. He groped with his hands … There-he had it. But his strength was leaving him. He tried to rub the lamp, but he was weak … so weak …

___Sploosh! __Nick_ materialized, wearing a shower cap and holding a scrub brush. "Never fails," he said. "You get in the shower, and there's a rub at the lamp. "Hello?"

Instantly his smile disappeared. Blaine was limp. "Blaine! Come on! Snap out of it!" Nick pleaded, grabbing Blaine. "I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say, 'Genie, I want you to save my life!' Got it?"

Blaine's head bobbed ever so slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Nick let go of Blaine and swam in a circle. A whirlpool formed, spinning Blaine upward.

He burst through the surface, coughing and flailing. Before he could fall, Nick scooped him up and flew away. "Don't scare me like that!" he scolded.

Blaine looked around with excitement. He was alive-wet and humiliated, but alive. As they flew back toward Agrabah, Blaine looked into the smiling face of his rescuer. "Nick, I er I… Thanks Nick" was all he had to say.

Kurt had never been happier. He couldn't stop humming, and he couldn't stop think about Blaine. As he brushed his hair in the bedroom mirror, he didn't notice his father standing at the door. "Kurt … ," Burt began

Kurt turned around. "Oh, Father! I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy!"

Burt stared straight ahead. "You should be Kurt," he said in a dull voice. "I have chosen a husband for you. You will marry Sebastian.

Kurt gasped.

Sebastian stepped forward grabbing Kurt's hand, "Your speechless I see a define quality in a husband."

"I will never marry you!" Kurt said. "Father I choose Prince Blaine!"

Sebastian laughed. "Prince Blaine left."

"Better check your crystal ball again, Sebastian!" came a voice from the window. Sebastian turned. Iago squawked in surprise. It was Blaine.

Kurt ran to him. "Blaine!" he cried and threw himself into Blaine's arms. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Blaine said, "but no thanks to Sebastian. He tried to have me killed!"

"Ridiculous nonsense, your Highness," Sebastian said, "he's obviously lying." holding up the staff to Burt's eyes.

"Obviously … lying …," Burt repeated mechanically.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Kurt said with dismay.

Blaine leapt across the room toward Sebastian. "I know what's wrong!" He pried the staff loose from Sebastian and smashed the snake head on the floor.

"Oh! Oh my …," Burt said, shaking his head. " I feel so strange."

"Your Highness," Blaine said holding the broken staff in the air. "Sebastian's been controlling you with this!"

Burt's eyes narrowed. "Sebastian? You-you traitor! Guards! Arrest Sebastian at once!"

But Sebastian had caught sight of something he hadn't noticed before-peeking out of Blaine's turban was the magic lamp! He lunged for it but the sultan's guards seized him.

"This is not done yet, boy!" Sebastian said. Reaching into his robe, he pulled out a little vial and threw it on the floor. In a puff of smoke, he and Iago were gone.

"Find him!, search everywhere." Burt yelled to his guards. "I can't believe it-Sebastian, my trusted counselor, plotting against me!"

His shocked expression changed to a smile when he turned back to Kurt and Blaine. "Can it be true? My son has finally chosen a suitor?"

Kurt nodded, and Burt threw his arms around Blaine. "Oh, you brilliant boy! Oh, I could kiss you." Burt then shook his head. "Actual I leave that to you Kurt." Kurt smiled. "You two will be wed at once! You'll be happy, prosperous-and then you, my boy, will become sultan!"

___Sultan? _Blaine swallowed nervously. This was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life, but he was suddenly very worried.

Iago flew around Sebastian's lab in a blind panic. "We've got to get out of here!" he said. "I've got to pack!"

But Sebastian was in deep thought. Then He burst out laughing. "Oh boy he's cracked, he's gone nuts," said Iago and flew to Sebastian. "SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN! get a grip." Suddenly Sebastian came to his sense and gripped Iago by the throat. "Good rip" said Iago as he was being chocked. "Prince Blaine is nothing more than a ragged street rat!" he said. "He has the lamp, Iago!"

Iago's eyes narrowed. "Why, that little, cheating-"

"But ___you _are going to relieve him of it!" "ME" said Iago. Sebastian said with a sinister grin. "Listen closely."

Iago leaned in as Sebastian whispered his master plan.

**Ok so next chapter will be up tomorrow i think it will be 2 more chapters than battle scene so please bear with me lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is next chapter and another one will be going up tonight. Happy reading. **

**Chapter 10**

Blaine was given the most comfortable suite in the palace, but he barely slept that night.

By dawn he was pacing back and forth, holding his turban, the lamp inside. Abu and the carpet sat outside by the window, watching him with concern.

"Huzzah!" Nick cried, popping out of the lamp. "Blaine, you've just won Kurt's heart! What are you going to do next?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Psst, You lines is, 'I'm going to free the genie, anytime'!"

"Nick," Blaine said sadly, "I'm sorry, but I can't. They want to make me sultan-no, they want to make _Prince Blaine _sultan. The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out the truth? Kurt won't be able to marry me and I'll lose him."

Blaine looked into the Genie's pale, disappointed face.

"Nick, I can't keep this up on my own, I-I can't wish you free."

Nick tried to control his anger. "I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me master..." With that, he disappeared into the lamp.

"Nick," Blaine called out, "I'm really sorry." Nick's tongue stuck out of the spout and razzed him.

"Fine!" Blaine snapped, throwing a pillow over the lamp. "Then just stay in there!" As he stomped away, he could see Jeff and the carpet watching from the window. "What are you guys looking at?"

As Jeff and the carpet turned away, Kurt's voice cam from the menagerie. "Blaine? Will you come here?"

"Where are you?" Blaine called out from the window.

"In the menagerie, hurry."

"I'm coming." He rushed outside. As he ran to the menagerie in the direction of Kurt's voice, he passed a group of flamingos in a pond. At least they all _looked _like flamingos.

Iago snickered to himself. His imitation of Kurt had worked-and his flamingo disguise was perfect, thanks to Sebastian's magic. When Blaine was gone, he hurried into the empty room and quickly stole the lamp. ''Boy Sebastian is going to be happy to see you.'' he said imitating Sebastian's voice. ''On a scale of 1 to 10 you are 11.'' Hooking it with his feet, he flew outside and straight back to Sebastian's lab.

"Blaine! There you are," said Kurt. "I've been looking all over for you!" Blaine turned around, puzzled. Jeff and the carpet scampered to his side. Kurt was running towards him. But how could he have been "looking all over" when he had just-

"Hurry," he said, taking Blaine by the hand. "Fathers about to make the wedding announcement."

They climbed the stairs of a tower that overlooked the courtyard. Townspeople clogged every square inch trying desperately to see the royal couple. Kurt stepped onto the platform and took his place next to his father. Finn was standing next to his mum with an arm wrapped around her shoulders he looked at Kurt a smiled. Kurt looked at his step-mother and step-brother and smiled back. With everyone gathered, Burt was read to make the announcement to the crowd: "ladies and gentleman, my son has chosen a suitor – Prince Blaine Ababwa!"

**Oh no. Sebastian now has the lamp what will he do? Also my friends has 2 stories they are writing The Leather Boot and Kiss the Boy writer is HungerGamesAndTwilightFan. Go check them out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it. Thank again to all reviews you have all been so kind. Also if you haven't read my other story Kurt and The Three Warblers you should. Also my friend HungerGamesAndTwilightFan has 2 amazing stories Kiss the Boy and The Leather Boot you should go check them out.**

**Chapter 11**

High in another tower that overlooked the courtyard, Sebastian and Iago watched as Blaine was about to step before the roaring crowd. "Look at them cheering that little hobbit," cried Iago.

"Let them cheer," Sebastian said as he held the lamp tightly and began to rub it. In a puff of smoke, Nick appeared. "You know Blaine I'm getting really-" Nick's jaw dropped when he saw Sebastian. "I don't think your him,"

"_I _am your master now!" Sebastian said throwing Nick down to the ground.

"I was afraid of that-"

"Genie grant me my first wish," snapped Sebastian. "I wish to rule on high as **SULTAN**!"

As Blaine stared down from the platform, the crowd suddenly became hazy. Clouds swirled over the palace, and with a loud tearing sound, the canopy over the platform was ripped off. Everyone looked around in confusion as a strange magical light engulfed Burt. ''Burt.'' shouted Carole. And when it stopped, Burt was on the floor-in his underwear! The crowd gasped.

There was someone else on the stand now-someone tall, dark and dressed in the sultan's robes. He held a snake staff in his right hand.

"Sebastian, you vile betrayer." Said Burt.

"That's sultan vile betrayer to you." Iago said pointing to Blaine.

"Oh yer we'll just see about that," looking inside his turban lamp was gone.

"Finders keepers, Abooboo." Sebastian said. A shadow fell over the court yard. Everyone looked up.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Jeff and the carpet clutched each other in terror. Looming over them like an evil giant was Nick. He placed his hands on the palace as if he were about to crush it.

"Nick, stop!" Blaine shouted.

Nick's eyes were full of sadness. "Sorry, Blaine," he said. "I've got a new master now."

With a mighty heave, he lifted the entire palace off the ground. The people of Agrabah scattered, screaming as debris fell around them. Nick then flew to a mountain high above they city and set the palace down there.

Burt raised voice "Sebastian, I order you to stop."

"Ah but there's a new order now _MY ORDER, _finally you will bow to me."

Kurt stepped forward "We will _never _bow to you."

"Why am I not surprised." Iago said.

"If you won't bow before a sultan," Sebastian said "Then you will cower for a sorcerer."

Looking up a the genie. "Genie, my second wish, I wish to be the most power sorcerer in the _WORLD._"

Blaine quickly jumped on the carpet and flew towards the genie. Grabbing his hand, "Nick, stop." But it was to late a bolt of lightning hit Sebastian and he started to glow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm welcome to Agrabah, a sorcerer Sebastian." Sebastian was now back in his original clothes.

"Now, where were we, huh yes objection humiliation.'' Pointing his staff at the Hudmel family a light come out and they all stared to glow a fiery red and all of them were forced on their knees.

Suddenly Rajah let out a roar and went lunging for Sebastian. "Down Boy!" said Sebastian waved his staff, in midair and, Rajah was transformed into a kitten.

Walking up to Kurt and lifting his head with his staff. "Oh Kurt there is someone I'm dying to introduce your family to."

"Sebastian, get your hands off him." Blaine shouted from above riding the carpet.

Pointing his staff towards Blaine, _zzzzaaappp_, Blaine was caught in the same thing Kurt and his family were trapped in. Bringing the two love birds together Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm. "The Hudmel's my I introduce to you all Blaine!"

A bolt of light shot from the staff. Instantly Jeff nice clothes became rags again and so did Blaine's robes and turban disappeared. He fell to the floor, dressed in his old rags. "He's nothing more than a worthless street rat!"

Burt forced his head and looked at the pair. "Kurt?" Burt said. ''Care to explain this.''

"Dad … I'm sorry," Kurt said as a tear slipped down his cheek. ''But I love Blaine he is the boy Sebastian told me he killed but Sebastian lied.''

''I even dressed as an old man and lead Blaine to the cave of wonders and when the cave closed on him I never thought he would escape." Both Finn and Kurt gasped ''So it was you the whole time why are you always trying to steal my happiness.'' Kurt shouted and tried to wrench himself Sebastian hold. ''Because I want you Kurt.'' he said bring him closer ''You don't deserve this street rat.'' he then turned to Blaine.

"Face it, boy, you don't belong here," Sebastian said. "Uh, where does he belong? Could it be … the ends of the earth?" Iago taunted.

"Works for me!" Sebastian cried as he waved his staff again.

Blaine and Jeff suddenly levitated off the ground and into the open window of a narrow tower. In an instant, the tower rocketed over the horizon. The carpet sped after it.

Kurt watched in horror as the tower vanished. ''Blaine!'' he shouted but it was no use. Would he ever get to see Blaine again. Nick sadly turned away knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

With a devious laugh, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and whispered in his ear, "At last! Agrabah is mine!''

Kurt struggled against his tight grip but to no avail.

**Oh no Sebastian has Kurt and his family prisoners. And sent Blaine and Jeff to the ends of the world. Will Blaine make it back and save Kurt from Sebastian. Stay tuned for more. Next chapter is the one you all have been waiting for the big battle. The more reviews i get the fast the battle scene will be up. xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good morning everyone the chapter everyone has been waiting for I went over it so many times last night making sure it was perfect. So hope you guys like it. Happy reading. :-)**

**Chapter 12**

When Blaine awoke, he was cold-freezing cold. As he made his way out of a snowbank, an icy wind whipped snow into his face. Where was he? Through the raging blizzard, he could see the tower lying in pieces, half-covered with snow. Just beyond it, a cliff plunged downward into darkness.

A crash … that was all he remembered. He must have been thrown out of the tower, unconscious. A lump caught his attention. "Jeff!" he called through chattering teeth. He raced over and dug his friend out of the snow. "Are you all right?"

Shivering, Jeff nodded weakly.

Blaine wrapped his arms Jeff to warm him up. "Oh, Jeff, this is all my fault. I should have freed Nick when I had the chance. Somehow, I've got to go back and set things right."

He felt a tickling sensation on his leg. Spinning around, he saw the carpet reaching toward him. It was caught beneath a huge chunk of the tower.

Blaine tried to pull the carpet free, but it was stuck tight. He and Jeff started digging a trench around it, but the tower began to teeter.

"Look out!" Blaine shouted. The tower began rolling toward them. Calculating quickly, Blaine ducked, curling Jeff into his arms. The tower rolled over them, right where there was a window opening. Unharmed, they watched as the tower plunged over the cliff.

Freed from the tower, the carpet scooped up Blaine and Jeff and flew above the clouds.

"All right," Blaine cried. "Now, back to Agrabah!"

Sebastian loved the view from his new throne room. The palace was where it _belonged _now-on a mountaintop, not in the midst of the rabble. He happily sipped from his wine glass while Nick massaged his feet. Burt and Finn were tied to the ceiling like a puppets their feet barley touching the ground. Burt was dressed in a jester's outfit, and Sebastian and Iago snickered at the ridiculous sight. Rajah, still a kitten, paced anxiously in a cage. Carole was sitting on the throne next to Sebastian with her wrists tied to the arms.

Kurt sat at the window, his wrists in shackles, his eyes filled with sadness. Will he ever see his true love again.

Sebastian reached out with his staff. He hooked his shackles and pulled him close. "It pains me to see you reduced to this, Kurt." Kurt tried desperately pulling on the chains. "A beautiful desert bloom should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." With a wave of his staff, he made his chains vanish. A crown appeared on his head. "With you as my king-"

Kurt took his glass and threw the wine in his face. "_NEVER!" _Sebastian bolted up from the throne. "I'll teach you some respect!" Kurt stepped back in horror but tripped on his own feet and fell on the floor. ''Or how about I make Carole my queen.'' he said with an evil grin. ''I would never do that you are sick Sebastian.'' she said bravely. Sebastian then slapped her across the face.

''Mom!'' yelled Finn. ''I'm ok Finn.'' she said giving him a reassuring smile.

Sebastian then glared at the genie. "Genie, I have decided to make my final wish- I wish for Prince Kurt to fall desperately in love with me!"

"NO!" said Kurt horrified.

"Uh, Master," Nick said. "I can't do that-"

"Don't talk back to me, you big lout, you will do what I order you to do, slave!" Sebastian roared as he grabbed Nick's hair.

Nobody noticed Blaine and Jeff peeking into the throne room window behind them-nobody except Kurt. He was about to scream when Blaine shushed him with a finger over his mouth. He, Jeff and the carpet climbed silently into the room towards Burt and Finn.

Kurt thought fast. "Sebastian," he said with a seductive smile, "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are!"

Sebastian spun around. His jaw hung open in disbelief-and so did the Nick's

"That's better," Sebastian said. He slinked towards Kurt, a cocky smile on his face. "Now, tell me more about … _myself_."

"You're tall, dark …" Kurt could see Blaine sneaking towards the lamp after he untied Burt and Finn. Now the genie saw him too. He had to keep Sebastian distracted. Finn then went to untie Carole.

"Go on …," Sebastian said.

Jeff was inches away from Iago now-and Iago was turning around. Kurt quickly put his arms around Sebastian, locking him in place. "You're well dressed," he continued. "You've stolen my heart..."

With a quick leap, Jeff grabbed Iago off his perch and put a hand over his beak. They both tumbled to the ground. "And the street rat?" Sebastian said, drawing closer to Kurt.

"_What _street rat?" Kurt asked.

_Crasssshhh! Jeff_ accidently knocked into a table, sending a pot to the ground. Sebastian started to turn. Kurt had no choice but to pull him close and kiss-passionately and on the lips pretending he was kissing Blaine.

Now was Blaine's chance for action. But he couldn't move. All he could do was stare. There he was, the boy for whom he had risked his life, kissing … Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled back. ''I knew you'd.." He was dazed with joy-until he saw the reflection of Blaine in Kurt's crown. "YOU!" he said, whirling around in blind rage. His arm snapped forward, pointing his staff at Blaine.

_Zzzzzzzap! _A flash of light struck Blaine in the chest. He flew backward, crashing into a pile of jewels.

"How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" Sebastian said, drawing his arm back for a second shot. Kurt leapt at him, grabbing the staff but Sebastian quickly threw him off sending him flying.

Blaine suddenly grabbed Sebastian. "Kurt! Get the lamp." he yelled. "NO!" pushing Blaine out the way Kurt had almost reached the lamp. "Ah! Ah! Princess! Your time is up!" He turned his staff on Kurt. Instantly he was trapped inside a giant hourglass. The upper chamber was full of sand, and it slowly spilled through the opening onto him. There was more than enough to bury him alive.

"Kurt" yelled Blaine.

Finn quickly raced over to Kurt. The sand falling on Kurt fast. Finn quickly grabbed a nearby stone ready to hit the glass. Before he could swing Kurt was swinging his arms in the air ''Finn look out'' he said. But Finn couldn't hear him as the stone was about to make contact with the glass Finn froze on the spot.

Sebastian roared with an evil laugh ''No one can stop me!''

_Zzzzzap! _With a stroke of the staff, Sebastian turned Jeff into a cymbal-clanking toy monkey.

"Jeff"

_Zzzzzap! _The carpet began to unravel. Blaine ran to stop it. Sebastian called out, "Things are unraveling fast, boy."

"Get the point." Dozens of razor-sharp swords fell from the ceiling in a circle. Blaine quickly picked one up. Sebastian gestured again "I'm just getting warmed up." and blew a burst of flames from where the swords once stood.

Blaine holding up the sword tightly. "Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Blaine said, batting away the swords as they fell. Sebastian made his way toward Blaine, walking through the fire with ease.

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Sebastian held out his snake staff with both hands. It began to grow, coming to hideous life, wrapping Sebastian himself into its skin. Swelling, hissing, Sebastian became a monstrous cobra, his head rising toward the ceiling.

The flames rose with him, becoming a ring of deadly coils surrounding Blaine. With an unearthly roar, Sebastian lunged. Blaine swung his sword. _Shink! _He struck two of Sebastian's fangs, which clattered onto the floor. "Rickum-rackum, stick that sword into that snake," Nick shouted.

"You stay out of this!" Sebastian hissed. He lunged again, knocking Blaine to the floor. The sword flew out of his hand. "Blaine!" Burt cried, watching helplessly from the side with Carole. "Save my son."

Blaine rolled away, catching a glimpse of the hourglass. The sand had risen swiftly, covering all but Kurt's head. Without his sword, there was only once chance. Blaine ran for the window and left on to the balcony. Sebastian slithered after him. Quickly Blaine grabbed another sword leapt onto Sebastian and stabbed him. He shrieked with pain.

Blaine picked up a big wooden stick and ran towards the hourglass. Kurt's nose was barley above the sand, his eyes filled with fear. Blaine drew back the stick, ready to smash the glass.

Suddenly Sebastian had grabbed Blaine and coiled around him. "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth." Sebastian bellowed.

Blaine wrenched left and right. In a corner of the room, Nick watched helplessly.

_''Without the genie Blaine, you're nothing.'' The genie!_

Thinking fast, Blaine said, "The genie has more power than you'll ever have! He gave you your power, and he can take it way!" Nick ducked behind a pillar. "Blaine, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Sebastian, you're still just second best," Blaine continued.

Sebastian loosened his coils. He turned his slimy face to the genie. "You're right. His power does exceed my own-but not for long!"

Blaine fell to the floor as Sebastian slithered across the room. "Slave!" Sebastian called to Nick. "I make my third wish. I wish to be – an all-powerful genie!"

Nick looked at Blaine, his face now chalk white. "Your wish," he said in a small, wavering voice, "is my command!" Nick gestured. A swirling current of energy encircled Sebastian, and he began to change shape. The fire disappeared. His cobra body became wider and wider until he took on the roundness of a genie. "Yes!" Sebastian shrieked. "The power! The absolute power!"

Quickly Blaine picked up the stick and smashed the hourglass. Kurt slid forward with the cascading sand. Quickly Kurt was coughing his lungs out. Blaine held him closely "Are you ok?"

"What have you done?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "Trust me."

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Sebastian yelled.

"Not so fast Sebastian aren't you forgetting something." Blaine said. "You wanted to be a genie you got it."

Before he could say another word, gold shackles clamped around his wrists-just like the one the genie wore. A lamp began to materialize beneath him, new and shiny.

"And everything that goes with it!" Blaine said holding the lamp up to Sebastian.

Sebastian's legs were now a trail of vapor, a trail that disappeared into the lamp's spout. "No!" he said, his eyes bugging out in terror. _"Noooooo!"_

Screaming in anguish, Sebastian reached his hand upward. His fingers clasped Iago's feet. "What-hey! Let go!" Iago screamed. With a dull _thoomp, _Sebastian and Iago were sucked into the lamp. Everyone in the throne room fell into an awed silence. Kurt, his father and the genie stared at Blaine.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers," Blaine said with a shrug. "Itty-bitty living space!" Nick let out a loud cackle. "Blaine, you little genius!"

Instantly the room began to return to normal. Finn unfroze, Burt sighed with pleasure as his robes materialized on him. Jeff became a human again. Rajah grew back into a tiger, breaking free of his small cage. And the carpet looked brand new.

Nick grabbed the lamp and went to the balcony. "Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!" He wound up and hurled the lamp, sending it over towards the desert.

Smiling proudly, Nick flew outside. He grew to a gigantic shape, picked up the entire palace, and began carrying it back to its rightful place.

**Next chapter will be the last i am afraid all thing must come to an end. Also don't forget to check out HungerGamesAndTwilightFan if u love my story then you will love theirs trust me i know i do. xoxoxo **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sadly to so its the last chapter thank you very kindly to every one who has followed and favorite and reviewed. **

**Chapter 13**

After that, when Agrabah had returned to normal, Blaine and Kurt stood on the throne room balcony.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, "I'm sorry I lied to your family … about being a prince."

Kurt nodded. "I know why you did."

"I guess … this is good-bye?"

Kurt turned away. "That stupid law! This isn't fair!" Slowly, tearfully, she faced Blaine again. "I love you." Suddenly the genie popped through the window. "Blaine, no problem-you've still got one wish left. Just say the word, and you're a prince again!"

"But Nick," Blaine said. "What about your freedom?"

"Blaine, this is love. You're not going to find another boy like this in a million years. Believe me, I know, I've looked." Blaine looked from the Nick to Kurt. He knew how much freedom meant now. Not only to the Genie but to Kurt-and to himself. Just as he needed to be free of the sultan's laws, Blaine needed to be free too. Free to be himself.

"Kurt … I love you, so much" he finally said "But I can't pretend to be something I'm not.

Kurt bowed his head. "I understand."

"Nick," Blaine said, "I wish for your freedom. It's about time I started keeping my promises." In a flash, the Nick's gold cuffs vanished. He was stunned. "Quick! Wish for something-anything! Say, 'I want the Nile!' 'Wish for the Nile try that'"

"Er-I wish for the Nile," Blaine said.

"NO WAY!" said the genie, with a laugh. "I'm free!" he shouted, his face lighting up. "I'm free! I'm off to see the world!"

"Nick, I'm going to miss you," Blaine said.

"Me, too, Blaine," he replied with a fond smile.

"No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me!"

"That's right!" Burt agreed. "You've certainly proved yourself worthy as far as I'm concerned. If it's the law that's the problem, then what we need is a new law!"

Kurt looked at him, stunned. "Father?"

"From this day forth, Kurt shall marry whomever he deems worthy!"

"I choose you, Blaine!" Kurt cried instantly.

Blaine took Kurt in his arms, and the two of them began twirling around the balcony. "Well!" Nick said with a huge smile. "I can't do any more damage around here. And now I am out of here! Bye-bye, you crazy lovebirds!"

Like a rocket, Nick launched himself into the sky. "Ciao I'm history, I don't care what I am I'm FREE." he yelled until he was out of sight. Burt, Carole and Finn silently walked back into the throne room. Blaine and Kurt didn't even notice them leave. As they shared a long, dreamy kiss, they didn't notice much of anything-except each other.

**THE END **

**I hope every one like that also check out Kurt and The Three Warblers last chapter. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart from Veronica xoxo. Also there is a poll i am thinking about for my next fic go vote for what you would like me to write and if anyone would be interested writing it with me PM me. **


	14. Chapter 14 Deleted Scene

**I wrote this one night and was debating weather to put it up or not so now i thought ill post it. So you could say this is like a deleted scene takes place after Prince Blaine had arrived so read and see what happens. Make my day by leaving a review. Happy reading its a bit short though keep that in mind. :-) **

**CHAPTER AFTER PRINCE BLAINE ENTERS**

Kurt was in his room sitting at his vanity he was so depressed he didn't want a prince. The boy from the marketplace was so different from all the other princes no one else could compare to him. Suddenly there was a knock on his door thinking it was Finn or Burt or Carole to offer him some comfort ''Go away I just want to be alone.'' he said.

Then came the knock again frustrated he walked over to his door and opened it and there stood Sebastian. He then casually walked into the room like he owned it. ''What are you doing here Sebastian I don't want to see you.'' he said and sat back down at his vanity.

''Oh come on kurt don't be like that.'' he said and stood behind Kurt. ''You know Kurt I can make you forget about this new prince and I can make you happy again.'' he said ''Nothing you can do to make me happy you have already done that by killing that boy from the marketplace.'' he said and a few more tears slipped down his cheeks.

Sebastian watched the tears fall with his hand he glided it up Kurt's arm to his neck then to his cheek tracing circles on his delicate skin. Kurt then pushed the hand away ''What the hell are you doing?'' he asked forcefully. Sebastian then gripped both Kurt's shoulders roughly. ''I would do more to you once you are married to me.'' he laughed.

Kurt closed his eyes was this really happening. He then opened his eyes ''My father won't allow that.'' he said in the bravest voice possible. An evil smile spread across Sebastian's face ''Let's just say I have a way of persuading people.'' He then turned Kurt around forcefully and planted his lips on Kurt's. Kurt struggled against Sebastian hold but it was too strong after what seemed like forever Sebastian's lips finally left Kurt's. Sebastian grinned with triumphant. ''That is a preview of what is to come Kurt Hummel.'' He then turned and walked out of the room.

With the door to his room still open Finn peered inside and saw Kurt crying on his vanity with his hands covering his face. ''Kurt.'' he said ''Go a-away F-Finn.'' Finn walked in the room over to his brother and embraced him in a hug. ''Please Kurt tell me what's wrong.'' he said. Kurt trusted Finn so he thought he would tell him. ''Sebastian just kissed me and said that I would have to marry him, and said that he could persuade my father to do so.''

This made Finn furious now was the time to act. ''That's it Kurt, Sebastian has taken this to far, first he kills the one person you actually loved and now he forcefully kisses you, that is so not on.'' Finn stands up and heads to the door. Kurt quickly runs after him and stops him by hugging him. ''No Finn please don't do anything to anger Sebastian he might hurt you too.'' he said sobbing into Finn's chest ''Well Kurt we have to at least tell Burt.'' ''No! Finn please, don't tell my father please.''

''Ok.'' Finn said pulled Kurt at arms length and whipped away his tears ''The next time Sebastian does something you can come to me ok.'' Kurt nodded his ''Ok, thanks for understanding Finn.'' Finn then pulled him in for another hug this time placing a kiss on his forehead.

Kurt then let go ''Thank you Finn.'' he said. Finn then smiled ''I got you back bro'' and with that he left the room.

**Ok so what did you guys think are you glad i posted it. **


End file.
